


She Did Grow Up

by belivaird_st



Category: Disney Fairies, Peter Pan (1953), Return to Never Land (2002)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peter visits a full grown Wendy and wants her to come back home to Neverland.





	She Did Grow Up

Peter Pan hovers above Wendy’s bed. He watches her sleep with her hands folded on top of her pillow. He’s fascinated by her looks. She’s much older than the last time he saw her when she was just a young girl. Seeing her as a grown woman makes him feel bad about missing his chance starting a family with her. 

Wendy shifts her body underneath the covers. With her eyes kept shut, Peter leans closer until their faces are just inches apart. She opens those lovely blue eyes that lock into his mischievous brown ones. They widen with surprise for a mere second until they drop back with deep pleasure and recognition.

“Hello, Peter.” Wendy Darling remains lying on her side with a smirk forming her lips.

“Hello!” He responds too eagerly. Too loud. Like a typical, adolescent boy. He reaches over to pull the covers off her. “How come you’re in bed already? It’s only 9 o’clock!”

Wendy gets up and sits with her arms folded underneath the bosom of her pale blue nightgown. She watches her childhood friend spin around in the air with fairy dust spilling on the floor. If she was thirteen/fourteen years old again, she would laugh at his clownish performance and participate. However, she was now well in her late thirties, a married woman with two children and husband. She was too old for Peter’s immaturity and boyhood behavior. She was tired from cooking dinner, cleaning up, arguing with Jane, and helping Danny with his sailboat project. As much as she adored Peter Pan, she outgrew him in ways he couldn’t possibly understand. 

“Wendy—wake up!” Peter was shouting at her, watching her yawn with tears brimming the corners of her eyes. “Let’s go!”

“Peter, quiet,” Wendy scolds him, rubbing her face with her hands. “I am not going anywhere with you tonight.”

“Huh? How come?” Peter holds still in the air for a moment. 

“You have to understand I’m not young anymore. I have responsibilities now: children, cooking, cleaning...” Wendy lists off the duties with her fingers, while Peter snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“Can’t you have a little fun every once in awhile? I didn’t think you’d be this boring!” He flies in front of her, taking her hands to pull her up on her feet. “Just come back to Neverland and say ‘hi’ to everybody! We miss you!”

Wendy Darling pulls out from Peter’s grip and shakes her head. He pouts with his bottom lip sticking out and kicks the air angrily with one foot.

“It’s been a long time, Peter, but it’s not the same like it was before. I’m a wife and mother now. I don’t have time soaring through clouds, sunbathing with mermaids, or playing Pirates & Indians. I’m much too old and mature for that.”

“What are you saying? I wasted my time here?” Peter demands, growing more and more upset. 

“It’s always a pleasure seeing you, Peter,” Wendy says gently. 

“I don’t understand you then,” Peter Pan growls. “Maybe coming back was a mistake...” he flies back towards the open window. He glances back at Wendy, who looks crestfallen and exhausted. She has no energy to defend herself and lets the flying non-growing boy leave and disappear into the starry, cool night.


End file.
